I Love You Forever
by ShaniaKyoyaTategami
Summary: Hentai di musim panas, tepatnya di siang hari (?) fail abis


Anime: Metal Fight Beyblade

Chara: Ginga, Kyoya, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yuu.

Genre: Romance (shonen-ai), Comedy.

Pair: Tategami Kyoya (seme) and Hagane Ginga (uke)

Author: Takafumi Adachi.

Misstypo, salah ketik atau salah huruf (?) #samaaja mohon dimaklumi karena saya ketik pakai keyboard (?) #gaje #ditendang

Hai, minna 8D ini fanfic kedua saya, setelah sekian lama (?) akhirnya ide mengalir di otak ini /?/ oke, gomen kalo fanfic saya rada-rada yang ini -_- brace yourself, this is rate M!

*kabur*

Di suatu siang yang panas, Ginga, Kyoya, Masamune, Yuu , Madoka dan Tsubasa sedang kumpul-kumpul di ruang tamu sambil kegerahan..

"Hii.. kamu setel ac nya berapa derajat sih? Kok gerah banget!?" Gerutu Masamune di hadapan Ginga yang sedang asyik minum jus jeruk dingin buatan Madoka.

"Sudah 18 derajat kok, masih gerah yaa? Kamu jarang mandi sih, kelamaan di kandang! Hahaha~" Ledek Ginga sambil bangkit dari sofa, bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"DASAR KUDA TERBANG LIAR! Makan nih! GO SHOOT!" langsung saja Masamune naik darah dan meluncurkan Unicorno miliknya tepat mengenai kepala Ginga yang sedang berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"Aduh.. Masamune, sakit tau!" Teriak Ginga sambil ngomel-ngomel ke Masamune yang membuat ia menghentikan pelariannya itu.

"Hahaha! Makanya jangan pernah menyepelekanku, si nomor satu ini!" Bangga Masamune sambil memegang hidungnya dengan jari jempol kirinya. Tsubasa dan Madoka Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan duo kuda itu.

"Huh! Nomor satu darimana? Cuma Ginga nomor satu, tahu?" Sambar Kyoya yang tidak terima Ginga dilecehkan Masamune. Segeralah ia bangkit dari sofa nya dan menghampiri Ginga yang sedang terduduk di lantai memegang kepalanya yang telah memiliki tonjolan itu.

"Huh, ikut-ikutan saja!" Omel Masamune dan perlahan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. "Sudah ah, aku mau tidur saja" Gerutu Masamune tanpa rasa tanggung jawab sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ginga-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyoya khawatir.

"uuh, tidak juga.. kepala bagian belakangku sakit…" keluh Ginga dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tsubasa dan Madoka segera menyusul ke TKP.

"Ginga, kamu juga salah sih!" omel Madoka sambil tolak pinggang di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sudah, lebih baik lukanya diobati saja…" Saran Kyoya.

Tsubasa segera berlari menuju ruang penyimpanan obat, ia pilih kotak P3K yang baru saja dibeli oleh Madoka kemarin, dan ia segera menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Madoka.

Madoka setengah bingung, "Lho? Tumben Tsubasa tanggap?" Tanya Madoka sambil sweatdrop.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Tsubasa sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

Madoka terdiam, ia segera mengambil obat yang ada di kotak P3K itu dan memperban kepala Ginga yang sedikit berdarah dengan kain balut yang telah diberi obat merah.

"Arigatou, Madoka-chan.." Ujar Ginga berterima kasih.

"Huh… Lain kali kalau bercanda difikirkan dulu, tapi Masamune juga baka sih, masa balasnya pakai Beyblade, masih untung dia nge-_shoot _nya nggak kencang!" Gerutu Madoka yang Tsundere-nya kumat.

Sejak insiden tadi, Yuu sibuk minum jus jeruk dan menghabiskan hingga tetes terakhir, dengan santainya Yuu bersandar di sofa dan ditiup sejuknya udara AC.

Madoka pun kembali ke ruang tamu karena ingin memasukkan jus yang masih banyak ke kulkas, tapi kenyatannya…

Madoka terbelalak " … Yuu.. Kau.. BAKAAA!" Omel Madoka dengan background berapi-api.

Seketika Yuu terbangun "Hee? Ehehe.. Gomenne Madoka-chan, aku haus.." akunya dengan wajah innocent yang membuat siapa saja merasa luluh di hadapannya.

"Huh, baiklah, tapi jangan diulangi yaa~" Ujar Madoka yang mendadak melembut sambil merapikan gelas-gelas bekas minum jus tadi. Yuu kembali tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu yang empuk itu, tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Sementara itu…

"Ginga-kun, mau ke kamar tidak?" Tanya Kyoya.

"tapi kepalaku pusing.. Untuk berjalan saja aku lemas sekali Kyoya-san.." keluh Ginga memegang pelipisnya.

"Terpaksa yaa.." Dengan sigap Kyoya menggendong Ginga ala drama percintaan.

"Kyo..Kyoya-san… Ta.. Tapi.." Ginga terkejut dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyoya, di sisi lain ia agak malu digendong begitu, tapi dalam hatinya, dia sangat berbunga-bunga. Terlihat wajah Ginga yang kemerah-merahan.

Tsubasa tercengang melihat kemesraan mereka. "Hei, aku mau ke kamar ya.." Ujar Tsubasa , namun tak ada jawaban. Tsubasa berasa kacang di fanfic ini …

Saat Tsubasa berjalan perlahan menuju kamar, ia melihat Yuu yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Kasihan pikirnya, kalau Yuu tidur siang di sofa seperti itu, Tsubasa pun menggendong Yuu masuk ke kamar mereka berdua.

Rumah besar milik tuan Ryuusei Hagane, ayah sekaligus yang mewariskan hartanya pada Ginga, anak semata wayangnya itu, terlihat sangat sunyi.. Semua tidur siang di kamar masing-masing demi menghindari rasa panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, hanya satu kamar yang masih ribut, yaitu kamar milik Ginga dan Kyoya, mereka masih bercanda di atas ranjang seperti anak kecil.

"Ginga-kun…" Panggil Kyoya dengan suara baritonnya.

"Ada apa Kyoya-san?" Tanya Ginga bingung.

"Kamu mau tahu, permainan apa yang lebih seru dari perang bantal ini?" Tanya Kyoya sambil mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Lalu membuka pakaian atasannya sendiri, sekarang Kyoya sudah _topless._

"apa itu?" Ginga masih bingung sendiri, ia terlalu polos.

"Ini…" seketika Kyoya menyambar Ginga di ranjang dan langsung mengecup bibirnya yang mungil itu.

Mereka berdua terbuai dalam kecupan yang mesra itu, mereka saling berpelukan bagai tak terpisahkan, kemudian Kyoya mulai menghisap leher Ginga dengan lembut, ia lumat dengan nikmat, Ginga sedikit mendesah, tapi Kyoya tak peduli, Kyoya semakin liar dan ia mulai menelanjangi Ginga. Dibuka semua yang menutupi tubuh Ginga yang putih itu, Kyoya terus mengecup-ngecup tubuh Ginga hingga ke perut. Dan Ginga semakin terangsang, sambil menjerit kecil, Ginga berusaha menahan nafsunya sambil meremas-remas sprei, dan sampailah Ginga, ia ejakulasi untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi Kyoya tidak puas, nafsunya besar bagaikan Singa Jantan yang kelaparan, ia terus menggerayangi tubuh Ginga, meski sudah banyak bekas kecupan, tapi Kyoya masih saja mengecup-ngecup.

"Ah… Kyoya, aku mau punyamu… ngggh…" Ginga berontak dan berusaha mendapatkan bagian selangkangan Kyoya, setelah agak lama, Ginga berhasil, ia peloroti celana Kyoya sampai ke dalam… ia usap-usap selangkangan Kyoya, mengocoknya perlahan dan kemudian menghisap ujungnya sambil sedikit digigit, Kyoya juga sudah sampai pada nafsunya.

"Ginga… ahhh! Aku mau keluaaar!" Ronta Kyoya.

Ginga sudah siap membuka mulutnya, cairan yang menyembur itu seluruhnya masuk ke mulut Ginga, meskipun sampai meluber, Ginga menjilati cairan yang tersisa.

"Ginga-kun… hisap lagi punya Kyoya-san ya.." Kyoya yang tidak puas minta dioral lagi.

"Demi Kyoya-san yang kucintai…" Ginga kembali menghisapnya, kali ini Kyoya menekan-nekan kepala Ginga yang sedang asyik mengoral.

"aaah… Ginga-kun, terus… aaah.." Desah Kyoya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya seirama dengan hisapan Ginga. Semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, Kyoya telah sampai pada nafsunya, Kyoya langsung mendorong paksa Ginga.

"Ginga-kun, ayo kita _doggy style…_" Kyoya sudah siap dengan barangnya yang sudah tegak dan tidak sabar akan masuk ke lubang bokong Ginga.

Ginga pun menungging, dan semuanya masuk ke bokong Ginga, Kyoya terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur menggesekkan barangnya, Ginga mendesah karena nikmat dan agak sakit, di saat Ginga menjerit menikmati sensasi seks yang semakin memuncak, Kyoya maju mundur sambil memilin puting Ginga, tubuh Ginga ikut terguncang akibat desakan dari tubuh Kyoya, tubuh mereka telah berkeringat, terbuai oleh cinta di musim panas… semua mereka lakukan karena rasa cinta mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai, Kyoya menumpahkan cairan cintanya di dalam bokong Ginga.. sebagian tumpah ke sprei. Ginga menjerit keras, untunglah semua sedang tidur.

Kyoya menarik barangnya yang sedari tadi menancap mantap, Ginga terkulai lemas, Kyoya memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Ginga-kun, terima kasih.. aku sayang padamu" Kyoya mengecup hangat dahi Ginga.

"seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu Kyoya.. kamu memuaskan nafsuku.." Ginga memeluk Kyoya makin erat.

"Wah, tapi kasurnya jadi berantakan begini… basah pula" Kyoya khawatir perbuatan mereka akan ketahuan.

"Sudah, kita tidur saja dulu, aku capek" keluh Ginga lelah, ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk. Kyoya ikut membaringkan diri di sampingnya.

"Ginga, kamu tau gak kata-kata apa yang paling indah di dunia ini?" Tanya Kyoya sambil menatap Ginga.

"apa itu? Hamburger? Pegasis?" Tanya Ginga polos.

"Ya ampun.. jelas Bukan !" Jawab Kyoya sweatdrop.

"memangnya apa?" Tanya Ginga lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"I love you… Forever…" Jawab Kyoya sambil melempar senyumannya untuk Ginga.

"I love you too… Forever!" Ginga menyambar dengan semangat.

Mereka tertawa karena kalimat Ginga barusan… Karena lelah mereka tidur siang seperti yang lainnya, dan rumah itu benar benar sepi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

******************** The End *******************

Heyyaaah~ Akhirnya, selesai juga cerita yang bikin saya horny ini (?) maaf yah kalau sedikit terburu-buru dan pembahasaannya kurang ngena, soalnya saya lagi belajar bikin ffn xD saya akan terus memperbaiki semuanya..

Btw makasih bagi yang sudah baca^^ saya pakai chara KyoxGin karena ini pair favorit saya di MFB, yang mau pair yaoi lainnya silahkan request di _review_ yah, arigatou^^

Oh iya, soal barangnya si Kyoya, saya gak berani bilang, masih malu-malu kuda (?) takutnya pada eneg bacanya, hehe, biar ini rate M, tapi sensor dibutuhkan :33

Kalo sifat chara di fanfic ini kurang mirip sama di anime, maaf yah, soalnya saya Cuma minjem nama #salah #dilempar.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan…

Jadi mohon review nya m(_ _)m

TERIMA KASIH~~~ ( ^-^ )/

SAMPAI JUMPA DI FANFIC KU YANG LAINNYAH~~


End file.
